marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man suit
The Spider-Man suit is a suit that Peter Parker wears when fighting crime as Spider-Man. History ''Captain America: Civil War Tony Stark meets Peter Parker in Queens, where he recruits him to aid him in catching Captain America and his associates. Tony sees the homemade Spider-Man suit constructed and taking cues from it. Designs a suit for Peter that's a red and blue attire with webbing and an insignia of a spider emblem in the front center and back. Armed with his Web-Shooters, Peter introduces himself as ''Spider-Man. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming Eight months later, since debuting as Spider-Man, Peter continued to use the suit as he patrols his hometown of Queens, New York City. Having gotten adjusted to the suit, Peter adapted the Web-Shooters with his own unique formula of webbing stored in tiny web cartridges. When Peter first encountered Vulture who dragged him high up into the atmosphere, a parachute pack was activated from the back spider insignia pulling Peter downwards into the ocean. Immediately Iron Man appeared to rescue Peter. Stark had given the suit with all sorts of high-tech tools and a homing device. Peter removed the tacker and discovered that a sub-system was built into the suit that Stark had immobilised with the "Training wheels protocol". Deactivating the protocol opened up the hidden A.I. system whom Peter named "Karen". After Peter accidentally put innocent people in danger on the Staten Island Ferry, Stark confiscated the suit that he made him. Still wanting to fight crime and hide his identity, Peter used his homemade Spider-Man suit to battle Vulture and prevent him from stealing the weapons that were aboard a plane that was transporting the goods from Avengers Tower to the New Avengers Facility. After Vulture's arrest, Stark offered Peter a chance to join the Avengers by offering him a new Spider-Man suit but Peter declined and returned home where Stark had returned him the Spider-Man suit with a note that said it belongs to him now. Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added Avengers: Endgame To be added ''Spider-Man: Far From Home ''To be added Designs *In Captain America: Civil War, Peter has two suits which he uses as Spider-Man, one is a homemade suit consisting of cheap clothing, gloves and black goggles. The other is a suit created by Tony Stark that's based on the classic Spider-Man suit from the Steve Ditko era being the black webbing lines that make the pattern on the red fabric. In fact, if the webbing pattern is running vertically, they’re two small black lines suggesting a negative space line and the spider emblem smaller. The mask has white lenses which unlike other Spider-Man costumes can squint to express his emotion. And unlike the other costumes, this one has a Belt which presumably contains spare Web Cartridges. *The two suits were featured in Spider-Man: Homecoming with the appearance of the Iron Spider suit. *In Avengers: Infinity War, Peter wore his Spider suit when he helped Stark in New York against the Black Order and was given the Iron Spider suit to cope with the high altitude. *In Avengers: Endgame, Peter wore his Iron Spider suit in the final battle against Thanos. *In Spider-Man: Far From Home, Peter wore his Iron Spider suit, his Spider suit and wore two new Spider suits, one is an all black stealth uniform made by S.H.I.E.L.D. for stealth missions so people don't think it's Spider-Man and the other is a red/black suit which he made on the Stark Jet. Capabilities Original suit *'Web-Shooters:' Peter built web shooters strapped onto his wrists and allowing him to shoot web. These web shooters were made from old parts that Peter got from the dumpster. These are are the parts that impressed Tony Stark. *'Black Goggles:' Peter had to rely on wearing black goggles with white lenses in order to focus, stating that his senses had "dialed up to eleven". Upgraded suit *'Upgraded Web Shooters:' The suit has web shooters strapped onto his wrists that looked more slick and streamlined to use. *'Eye Lenses:' Spider-Man's eye lenses appear to to provide a greater field of depth that helps him filter out extra stimuli. *'Utility Belt:' A belt attached to the suit can hold web cartridges that are used to refill Spider-Man's web shooters. *'Spider-Signal:' It is a red light emitted projector from Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. *'Spider-Drone:' The autonomous drone attached to the spider emblem on the suit; is used for collecting information and sending it back to the Spider-Man suit. *'Web Wings:' An upgrade from Tony Stark that allows Spider-Man to glide in the air with a pair of wings that spread from his armpits and extend to his upper arms and thighs. It appears that they can be retracted for when he doesn't need them and only use them for when he's too high or not enough places for him to swing from. *'Training Wheels Protocol:' It is a security feature installed by Tony Stark within suit to restrict certain features, such as the A.I Karen; until Peter finished all the training modules. *'Baby Monitor Protocol:' It is a security feature installed by Tony Stark within the suit to observe and record everything Peter sees through his eye-lenses. *'Karen:' The suit has an inbuilt A.I. system named Karen, similar to Tony Stark's F.R.I.D.A.Y., that informs Spider-Man on changing tactical situations, as well as providing diagnostic reports. *'HUD:' The suit has an inbuilt AR heads-up display system, powered by Karen allowing Spider-Man to analyze his surroundings. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' Trivia *In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the first Spider-Man suit was made by Peter Parker himself, while the second suit was made by Tony Stark. Unlike in the comics, Peter's first suit does not have grey or raised webbing on the suit, with the webbing being black and sewed in with the red on the suit. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Spider-Man Civil War.png Captain America Civil War 153.png Captain America Civil War 127.JPG Captain America Civil War 125.JPG Spider-man-civil-war-flip-173554.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Captain america civil war promoart-spiderman.jpg|Spider-Man suit in Captain America: Civil War. ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Spider-Man Peter unmasked.jpg IMG 0928.jpg|Iron Spider suit. IMG 0927.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man.jpg Wallcrawler.jpeg SMHC Wallcrawler.png Smh-empire.png Spidey-webup.jpg Spidey.png Spectacular SpiderMan.png Spider-Man Homecoming Spidey.png Spidey homecoming Web-Wonder.png Web-Warrior Spidey.png Wallcrawler Spider-Man Homecoming.png Web-Spidey homecoming.png SpiderMan-Homecoming upsidedown.png|Spider-Man suit in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Spiderman homecoming artposter2.jpg Spidey homecoming-artposter1.jpg 44FDCDC9-D8C6-487E-BB8D-F6017518F893-5539-000016EDA866D1AC.png ABD8159F-9794-4284-9A3B-D23A25AFEBF3-5539-000016E6A3BC91E6.jpeg ''Avengers: Infinity War'' AW 23 Trailer pic.png AW 24 Trailer pic.png Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Road to Infinity Avengers.jpg ''Spider-Man: Far from Home'' Uniform Stealth.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Uniform Stealth on display.jpg See Also *Spider-Man Category:Captain America culture Category:Avengers culture Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming culture Category:Costumes Category:Earth-199999